Salem vs Hogwarts
by AmericanDream
Summary: When the American and British schoo commities decide its time for and exchange program students are surprised when 7 teenagers from Salem school of Witchcraft and Wizardry join there school. Noted. for sex,drug use,language,and profanity and expicit gore


Headmaster Dumbledore stood up behind the head tabel and got everyone's attention.  
  
*ahem* "Now...as you all know....The school commities of Britain and America have decided that this year we would start a student exchange program."  
  
There were murmurs in the crowd."Quiet please...""Now Professor McGonagall will read off the list of names that will spend the rest of their school year at the chosen school of Salem school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Which is Located in Massachusetts U.S.A." Professor Mcgonagall stood up and opened up a parchment."Now when I call your name..I want you to step forth and sit at this table here" She pointed to a long table right next to the head table."Cho Chang..Collin Creavy....Blaise Zambini...Neville Longbottom...Vincent Crabbe..and Pansy Parkinson"   
  
They all got up from their tables and went up to the designated table.Some looking rather excited and some looking very dissapointed."Now as the rest of you do not know...we will be having students from Salem coming to spend the school year with us here" More murmurs curupted."Now now settle down..the whole point of this program is to learn the different life styles of different witches and wizards. Now the the way the americans act may seem weird to you..but remember the way you act will seem weird to them as well..I want all of you to make them feel at home and comfortable..We will meet them outside by the quidditch pit tomorrow morning at 1:00 pm.As for you who are going to Salem.you have tonight to say gopdbye..You will be leaving for Salem tomorrow morning at 8:00.""You are all dissmissed".  
  
Everyone got up and scurried out of the Great Hall. Alot of people seemed excited to be having the americans come.Everyone wanted to seem presentable...They spent their night cleaning the common rooms going back and forth trying to make everything perfect.The chosen students were saying goodbye and packing their things.By 2:00 everyone was tired out and went to bed. When most of the students awoke the students that were headed for Salem had already left by coach horse.The gryffindors went down to breakfast in a huddle wondering what the Americans were going to be like."I hear that they are powerful" said Ron."Yes well I heard they were barbaric."Hermone said scoftly.She didnt like the idea of the two kinds of students mixing.  
  
"Aww c'mon Mione..They cant be that bad" Harry dissagreed.They arrived at the Great Hall. Slytherin was already there eating and Ravenclaw had just sat down,Hufflpuff just finishing."Jeez How late are we!?"Lavendar peeped out."Excuse me!" Professor Dumbledoor anounced."But there has been a change of plans,,,Will everyone please exit out to the Quidditch Pitch I have just been informed the Americans are almost here." Harry Ron and Hermione looked at each other odly "Why so early?" Ron questioned as they walked outside.  
  
By the time they got out by the pit the whole school was out there in their robes chatting excitedly."Now students..I dont know how they are arriving..but please be on your best behavior while they are here."Professor Mcgonagall shot a look at Malfoy who was grinning evily.  
  
Suddenly everyone was quiet. They heard noises.  
  
  
"WHOOOOOOOOOOO YEAH!!!!!!!!DUDE WATCH THIS!" Out of nowhere a tall thin guy will black spiky hair and green eyes swirved out of nowhere on what looked to be a flying snowboard..he dove down over the lake and ran his fingers over the water swirving in circles."BEAT THAT!" he yelled..Again out of nowhere came 2 more guys both also tall and with black spiky hair with their snowboards came and flew next to the other guy and were laughing.  
  
The students from Hogwarts were just staring...Not knowing what to do.Then a first year yelled"LOOK UP THERE!" Everyone looked up and saw 4 girls comong down on black and metallic blue snowborads diving down straight towards the ground and just at the last minute stood up straight and swirved over to the guys and goofed off.One of the girls with black hair was laighing and all of a sudden flipped upside down on her board and zommed up upside down into the sky.She went right side up and then flew back down" "GO CAT!!!!!! HAHAHA! a tall girl with brown hair yelled.  
  
Not knowing what to say professor Dumbledore spoke up."Are you from Salem!?"  
  
The 7 students flew over and unstrapped their feet from their boards and held them.The boy whom he saw earlier over the water stepped up. He seemed to be the oldest. "Yeah thats us old man"."What can I do for you?" Professor Dumbledoor looked stunned at the way the young man talked to him. "What is your name?" he asked paranoid."Jay...Jay Arico.and who may I ask are you?""I am headmaster Dumnbledore of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.The two other boys stepped up.Jay looked at them.."This is Tyler."he pointed to a tall boy with black hair and brown eyes."And this is John" He pointed to the other boy who also had black hair and he ahd green eyes. Profesor McGonagall watched intently.Dumbledore nodded his head."Pleasure to meet you"  
  
"No prob" John said.Everyone heard a fake *ahem*. Jay laughed "oh yeah"...he pulled the four girls up in front."This is Alex" he poited to a short girl with blonde hair."This is Julia" he looked at girl with long brown hair and brown eyes."This is Cat" he showed Dumbledore the girl who had flipped upside down,she had black hair and green eyes."And this is Krystyna" he pointed to a girl with brown hair and blue green eyes."And yeah we are from Salem.Im in my 11th year...Tyler is in his 12th.Joh is in his 10th..Cat,krys,and Julia are in their 9th, and Alex is in her 8th.  
  
Malfoy stepped up "How can that possibly be?There are only 7 years"  
  
Dumbledore looked at Draco"Yes..here there are 7 years..but in America they actually have 13 years.They go to school from age 4.So right now they are all more advanced..they learned what you are learning now in their 2nd year."  
  
"Exactly" Tyler said..."So basically we.are.better,than,you."  
  
The girls laughed at this remark.  
  
"Well perhaps we should get you students settled?" He looked at the new students."Come..follow me." The new students followed him as did the rest of the school.  
  
"I dont like them..I dont like them one bit" Hermione whispered to Harry. 


End file.
